Winter Maze
by Amai
Summary: Fluffy. Daiken/Kensuke. Daisuke decides to surprise Ken, with his love. (Entry for Mercury's Contest and a birthday gift to her as well. Read the author's note, Mercury!)


Winter Maze

By Amai

****

Disclaimer- Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies.

****

Author's Notes-This is so fluffy I can't stand it! Oh wellI enjoyed writing it. Just a break from my series, that's all. Oh, and before I forget, if Mercury is reading this, I want to tell her that I'd like to enter this in her contest. *waves* Hi Mercury! Consider this an "early birthday persent" from me! Nothing much more to say I guess, so go on and read the story! And please review and make my face glow with happiness. :) 

Okay, I'll admit. I'm a kleptomaniac. Doesn't that mean I'm crazy or something? I'm guessing so. AnywayI think it means you can't stop stealing things. Well, at least that's what it said in the dictionary. So, I put one plus one together and realized that I was one.

Kinda weird, eh?

Well, it all has to do with Ken. Ken Ichijouji, boy genius, all around perfect guy. Well, kind of. He was also the Digimon Emperor for a while, but we managed to snap him out of it. Oh, what am I sayinghe was ever perfect at being evil! Okay, I'm getting off topic, aren't I? What was I saying? Oh yeah, Ken.

Well, ever since he dropped the evil act on all of us, we got really close. Like best pals almost. I remember it just like yesterday, I mean, how could I forget? It was the first time I actually had a real human friend.

That was Ken's first gift to me. But I was selfish, and of course I wanted more.

Well, just look at him! He's athletic, smart, and extremely attractive. Those eyes...that hair, that smile. I couldn't help myself. I suppose it started when he was visiting my house one day

---

Ken nodded. Daisuke's confession' periods were very interesting. The two had called it a confession period because of the many secrets that they shared. Both enjoyed learning more about each other, and what was more of the opportunity than when they were all alone? Today was no exception. That day was special. Daisuke was finally speaking about Kari to Ken. It seemed pretty simple, he had a crush on her, but Ken knew better. He was a genius after all. Today he would finally find out Daisuke's true feelings about the whole thing.

"To tell you the truth, I was kind of in love with the idea of being in love with someone." Daisuke stated, idly looking up at the ceiling in his room. "You know how friendship can be mixed up with love and all."

"Quite true." Ken said, nodding. He had something on his mind though, and that nod came out very slow and absently.

"I am kinda angry at her thoughshe should have told me! The pain is worse knowing that she hid it all from me." Daisuke sighed. "But I can't do anything about itI still want to be her friend, you know?" He paused and laughed, "Well, of course you do, eh?"

Ken cocked an amused smile at his companion, "I don't know everything, you know. Just more than you."

"Oh, someone's modest!"

"I learned from the greatest." He retorted, shooting a look at Daisuke. The fiery boy simply grinned, looking back up at Ken.

"Yeah, wellyou know a lot, and I can't help but to admire that." He stopped suddenly. Well wasn't that something you didn't see all day? The high and mighty genius boy was ever so slightly blushing at the comment. 

"Seriously though, I don't see what people see in me"

Daisuke grinned as an idea suddenly popped up in his head after listening to Ken's reply. "You put yourself down too muchI'm just gonna have to _make_ you see your greatness!" With that, Daisuke began to dig through a bag of seemingly looking junk. Ken began to sweat.

"Oh no"

"Oh yes!" Daisuke exclaimed, pulling out a calendar. "Okay, Ken, I swear that two days from now I will succeed in truly making you appreciate your greatness, and finally be happy or" he trailed off, thinking of something to add, "or you get to decide my punishment." he grinned, looking at Ken. "Deal?"

The indigo haired boy sighed, knowing he was going to regret this later. "Deal. Don't' worry, I'll keep up my part of the bargain, with pleasure." That was the _last_ time he would ever loose control in front of Daisuke again! Though every day it was getting easier just to do the opposite.

He had a feeling the next few days were going to be bizarre

---

So that's what started it all? Now what does it have to do with stealing, I bet you're asking yourself. In due time, my friend. In due time.

Anyway, I started doing what I said I would, increasing Ken's self-esteem. But unknown to myself, I was also doing something else, to both Ken _and_ I! Well, I kind of had that feeling when Ken blushed butwell, how can I say this? Whenever I helped him, cheered him up and whatever, I got this feeling inside, much stronger than I ever had with Kari. My face still feels hot just thinking of it. I began to fall for Ken, and hard.

And of course if you know me, I easily fit this factor in my scheming plan.

---

"Ken, dear, open up! You have a letter from someone!"

The former Emperor rubbed his eyes as he climbed out of bed cautiously, as not to disturb the sleeping leafmon snuggled under the warm covers of his bed. He opened up his door, sleepily, not really wanting to get up.

And what he got woke him up entirely.

His mother smiled at him. "Oh, Ken! It must be a letter from a _girl_! It smells like a love letter." Ken gave a weak nod at that. Who in the world could have?

"Ummama, some privacy, please?", he said. His mother laughed, "Sure thing, Ken. But you'll have to tell me all about it later!"

Ken practically slammed the door behind him, ripping the letter open. It _did_ smell nicebut who could it be from? He began to read.

_Dear my beloved,_

I have traveled from afar to finally meet you. We have met before, but I don't think you ever knew my true intentions. I do plan to show them to you, but you must follow these directions, love.

Love, Your Secret Admirer

Ken read the directions, face so red it could be mistaken for a rose.

"I think I'm going to be sick.." was he said. This must be all of Daisuke's work! He must have had someone write it of course, it only made sense. Ken bit his lip. Just going out with a girl wasn't going to help his self-esteem.

Little did he know how far away from the truth his was.

---

Ken began to start this scavenger hunt for his "lover" at a quarter till noon, the time when he was supposed to be by the first direction on the letter.. It was tedious, but he wanted to get it through as fast as possible. So much Daisuke didn't knowand telling him would be hard. 

There it was. The ice cream parlor. Supposedly there, he was supposed to order a chocolate ice cream cone, and wait. Easy enough. When he was through with that, he noticed a familiar face run up to him. Kari Kamiya. 

"Oh, there you are!"

"What?" was all of Ken's response. Kari giggled and gave him a note, "For you. Your next directions!" So Kari was into this, too? He read the note,

_There are other fish in the sea_.

Great, clues. It was hard enough just following directions, and now clues? He sighed, and waved to Kari as he set off again. To the most obvious place of them all, of course, the fishing pond at the park.

---

No other than Tai was there Ken reached the pond, breathlessly panting. At least he was getting exercise. He was going to mutilate Daisuke when he got him alone

"What now?" he moaned. Tai grinned, "I guess it comes as no surprise." He handed the disgruntled boy, yet another note. This time it read:

_Soon the music of both our hearts will play._

Oh yes, he was going to kill Daisuke nice and slow

---

It took Ken a while to find this third place. Mostly because the note was so vague. But noting that Daisuke was the person behind this, and Matt was one of Daisuke's friends, he figured it probably be at where Matt and his band practiced.

And of course, he was right. But then, Ken Ichijouji was always right, right?

When he entered, Matt simply smiled and waved to the rest in his band to begin playing. Ken couldn't help but to smile, the song was "Mystic Eyes", Ken's favorite song. He had to admit, Matt did it pretty good. When the song ended, the blonde musician spoke,

"Hey Ken, come over here!" Ken stood up warily.

"Let me guess. Another note?" This was getting old, fast. Matt grinned, on the verge of falling over laughing at the look on the younger boy's face.

"Well, you're a sharp one. Here you go." He passed the note on to Ken, who read it.

_Outside is where dreams become true._

Without hesitation, Ken walked outside, looking around. Where was his admirer? This went on for five minutes, and when Ken was just ready to walk home, angry and plotting to destroy Daisuke, he was tackled down into the soft snow by strong force.

And that force didn't waste any time to kiss Ken's cold lips, whilst the other boy stared in shock.

It was Daisuke all along.

---

Ken couldn't breathe, but he didn't care. It was Daisuke! What a pleasant surprise, for that was why he had been so reluctant to go on a date with someone who wasn't him. Love works out in the craziest ways, now doesn't it? He let go of the kiss, finally breathing.

"Soit was finally you?" he questioned the fiery boy, whose snow covered face beamed in front of him.

"Wasn't I the only one who knew what song you liked before?" he murmured in Ken's ear. Of courseKen didn't notice that. Daisuke nodded, kissing Ken again,

"Sodo I win?" Ken stared at Daisuke, and shook his head.

"W-what?!" Daisuke couldn't believe this! He had just professed his love to Ken, what kind of boost to the self-esteem factor could one want?! Ken simply replied,

"You made me forever happy, but you still didn't kill my modestyI still don't believe that I'm that important. Which means," he grinned, "I get to give you your punishment'. Don't worry, it won't hurttoo badly." Daisuke fell over. This was going to beinteresting. He took a hand full of snow and threw it over to Ken, as to say I'm not going down that easily!'. Ken complied, returning the favor. This turned into a full throttle snow-fight, only ending when Daisuke collapsed into Ken's wet and snowy arms, dead tired.

Ken murmured, gingerly kissing his lover's forehead, "You know you can never win against me"

Daisuke sighed in happiness, "But I can try." Ken smiled at this, pulling Daisuke up.

"Let's go home, Daisuke. Let's go home."

And the two began to do just that, hugging each other in the bitter, but friendly snow from above.

---

So there you have it! My tale is finished. Nowyou must be wondering why I called myself a kleptomaniac for stealing something, right?

Well isn't it obvious? I stole Ken's heart.


End file.
